Lancia D20
The Lancia D20 is a car racing carried out by house Turin Lancia in 1953. The sleek line of D20 Berlinetta, due to the pencil Pininfarina Indication Immediately after the war, newly installed at the top of the family, Mr. Gianni Lancia has a particular interest in car racing, differing in this from his father - the unforgettable Vincent - who, after having successfully participated in the first person behind the wheel of cars Fiat car racing in the early beginning of the century, once turned-builder does not aspire to assert that its cars are strongly competitive. Immediately after the presentation of the model Aurelia - which, especially in the version coupe B20 seems to be particularly suitable for this purpose - the engineer decides to take the field sports arena: in a first phase ( 1951 ) in Lancia we are content " assisting "customers who wish to participate in the most important races, then (1952) it takes the field "officially" with the Aurelia B20 specially fitted out and prepared, and then you think to engage in a race with a product specifically designed, which debuted in 1953. Thus was born, between 1952 and 1953, the model D20, which many initially define a bit 'too simplistically and hastily as "Aurelia in 2900." In reality this is not yet another version of the Aurelia (which, in the event, would have to be marked by signs with the letter "B" as used in those years the Spear) but of a product, always designed by the renowned Vittorio Jano, which, although derived from Aurelia, differed for more than a few technical details. Since the decision to build this race car and that of the racing debut (April 25, 1953) seems to be a good year elapsed. The designers who help Vittorio Jano respond to the names of Ettore Zaccone Mina (specializing in engines), Francesco Faleo (telaistica), Mattei (engine test) and Luigi Bosco (transmission). In the first half of 1952 there is provided a first motor (type B110) with a displacement of 2494 cc and disbursing more than 180 HP, but obviously fails to satisfy fully and is soon set aside in favor of a more powerful unit. The engine - always a 6 -cylinder V 60 ° - which equips the D20 grazes in fact the three-liter engine (the engine is almost "picture" in the sense that the measures bore and stroke are nearly identical, i.e. mm and 86 85 respectively) and exceeds 215 HP at 6500 RPM . Special features of the engine are: Four camshafts in the head, dual ignition, power supply by means of three carburetors body double. The suspensions are four- wheel independent front suspension spring and transverse wishbones, transverse leaf spring rear suspension and trapezoids. From the aesthetic point of view, the D20 looks like a sleek and stylish coupe due to the pencil Pininfarina . Since Gianni Lancia points strongly to involve his home in Turin at the World Championship Sports Cars (established in 1953) it is clear that the D20 can only represent a sort of springboard experimental, in the case of a model with power is not enough to counter the most renowned brands ( Ferrari in the first place). Four of the eleven "D20" put in the yard are transformed in the course of work in the new type D23 spider, intended to be a bridge between the D20 and the D24, the car destined to become famous for the victory of the Mexican Carrera and really prove able to compete on equal terms with the best Ferrari, Alfa Romeo, Jaguar and Aston Martin. Category:Lancia